


Le Pari

by unepierreincandescente



Category: Kaamelott
Genre: (genre ça peut se passer n'importe quand), Gen, ah oui et un dragon, il y aura des vraies scènes d'actions wait for it, pas de Perceval et Karadoc désolée, point de vue de Séli presque tout du long, épisode indépendant
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2018-12-08 21:45:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11655348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unepierreincandescente/pseuds/unepierreincandescente
Summary: Imaginez un affrontement entre un dragon et Dame Séli : l’un est une créature sanguinaire susceptible de vous glacer le sang d’un regard avant de vous rompre le cou, et qui n’hésitera pas à utiliser ses crocs pour défendre son or ; l’autre est un reptile.Dame Séli veut prouver quelque chose à son bourrin de mari.





	1. Chapter 1

Séli avait attendu son mari jusqu’à deux heures du matin. Au moment où elle allait enfin se résoudre à souffler sa bougie, à se blottir sous les couvertures et à essayer de trouver le sommeil, la porte de la chambre s’ouvrit sur un Léodagan ensanglanté.  
  
\- Mais qu’est-ce que vous avez encore foutu espèce de taré ?!  
  
\- Ouais, nan mais là on a un tout petit peu merdé.  
  
Une estafilade s’étendait le long de la tempe de Léodagan jusqu’à sa pommette, et du sang seulement à moitié séché collait les boucles de ses cheveux contre sa joue. La coupure avait toutefois l’air peu profonde, et l’homme plus ronchon qu’affaibli, alors Séli ne retint pas sa langue :  
  
\- Non mais est-ce que vous vous rendez bien compte, à quel point on se brise le pétard, à faire attention à ce que vous alliez bien, que vous mangiez bien, on vous attend dans la cagna jusqu’au petit matin, à se demander quelle connerie vous êtes encore en train de fomenter pour faire vos cakes entre mâles, et quand enfin vous laissez tomber vos soi-disant "missions" c’est dans cet état là qu’on vous retrouve !  
  
Léodagan, sans même essayer de répondre, n’écoutant sa femme que d’une oreille, s’était assis sur le lit et avait commencé à se déshabiller avec la ferme intention de s’allonger et d’aligner au moins douze heures de sommeil en enfilade. Il était aussi légèrement blessé à la cuisse, et le tissu était imbibé de sang.  
  
\- Ah non ! C’est hors de question que vous dégueulassiez les draps comme ça ! Vous allez aller vous nettoyer et ensuite vous pourrez penser à vous coucher mon petit père !  
  
Il s’allongea quand même, et Séli croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Elle lui accorda mentalement qu’après trois jours passés en forêt à se battre contre elle ne savait quoi, le nettoyage et les points de suture pourraient attendre jusqu’au lendemain matin. Mais elle ne laissa rien paraître de cette concession sur son visage ; elle n’avait pas fini.  
  
\- En plus, d’après votre mine de chien battu et votre œil de poisson frit j’en déduis que ça s’est pas bien passé ? C’est pas que je considère ça comme capital, mais enfin, vous auriez quand même pu faire un effort pour vous distinguer, _une fois_ de temps en temps je vous jure que ça ferait de mal ni à vous ni à moi.  
  
\- Oui ben disons que ça s’est pas passé comme prévu. Et c’est pas faute d’en avoir zigouillé, simplement ils étaient plus nombreux que ce qu’on pensait, ces cons.  
  
\- Et le pognon ?  
  
\- M’en parlez pas, Calogrenant s’est presque fait ouvrir le bide en deux, on a dû rentrer à Kaamelott avant d’avoir pu récupérer quoi que ce soit.  
  
\- Vous voulez dire que vous ramenez même pas de pognon ?  
  
Elle avait du mal à en croire ses oreilles. La gloire, les honneurs, passaient encore, mais revenir sans pognon ?  
  
\- Franchement si j’avais su que ça serait pour ça, je vous aurais même pas laissé partir. Nan mais faut arrêter les conneries deux minutes, là !  
  
\- Nan mais moi ça me fait pas plus plaisir qu’à vous, ces missions à deux ronds là, seulement notre bon roi, quand il s’est mis en tête qu’il fallait ramener du prestige en plus du blé, ya plus moyen de l’arrêter ! Non parce que pour faire son cake, comme vous dites, avec des machins magiques, je vous assure que c’est pas le dernier celui-là !  
  
\- Eh ben notre bon roi, il faudrait peut-être qu’il se rende compte que vous n’êtes rien d’autre qu’une bande de pignoufs tout juste capables d’empêcher une guerre civile, et qu’aller se colleter avec des créatures de la forêt ou je ne sais quelles autres conneries de ce goût là c’est peut-être pas adapté aux besoins ni aux compétences de l’équipée !  
  
Léodagan n’avait plus l’air si pressé de dormir que ça, et il se tourna vers sa femme pour rétorquer :  
  
\- Les compétences de l’équipée… Vous m’excuserez, mais c’est peut-être quand même nous qui sommes les moins mal pourvus pour ce genre de mission ! La table ronde, j’ai peut-être pas une foi absolue dans le projet mais enfin, c’est quand même pas une bande de gonzesses excusez-moi !  
  
Séli pouffa et haussa les épaules :  
  
\- Du baratin ! Ce que vous faites, années après années, c’est de prouver à tout le monde que vous êtes des bras cassés ! C’est peut-être justement une bande de gonzesses qu’il faudrait pour remettre un peu d’ordre là-dedans…  
  
\- Ooh nan mais vous, avec vos idées, je vous jure… Vous avez rien trouvé de mieux ?  
  
\- C’est surtout vous et votre équipe de soi-disant héros qui avez rien trouvé de mieux que de vous prendre peignée sur peignée dans des missions dont tout le monde se tamponne le coquillard…  
  
Le ton avait monté, mais Séli était désormais moins exaspérée par son lourdaud de mari, qu’excitée par le tour que prenait la conversation.  
  
\- D’ailleurs je vais vous dire, continua-t-elle, je peux vous garantir que si je montais une petite expédition avec les femmes de Kaamelott, on ferait largement plus de profit que vous et vos canards boiteux.  
  
Léodagan ne retint pas un exclamation moqueuse.  
  
\- Les femmes de Kaamelott ! Vous voulez parler de notre gourdasse de fille ? Ou de la femme de Bohort, que personne a jamais vue ? Ou la Dame du lac, si vous voulez continuer dans le thème de l’existence douteuse ! Oh nan mais laissez-moi rire…  
  
Séli ne répondit rien, mais tendit la main vers son mari d’un air décidé. Elle gardait le visage fermé comme à son habitude, mais elle s’amusait immensément. Léodagan sembla hésiter, ébranlé par la détermination de sa femme, mais il serra sa main, scellant ainsi leur pari, en ajoutant d’un air désinvolte :  
  
\- Comme si quatre greluches qui ont jamais rien fait de leurs dix doigts pouvaient survivre plus de trente secondes en dehors de l’enceinte du château…  
  
Il secoua la tête en ricanant, l’air de ne pas en croire ses oreilles. Il avait clairement raté quelques informations cruciales à propos de Séli et de son passé, et celle-ci ne doutait pas une seule seconde de sa capacité à se surpasser, rien que pour voir la tête déconfite de Léodagan en la voyant rentrer avec des sacs pleins d’or. Elle se retourna sur sa gauche, et s’endormit avec un sourire aux lèvres.


	2. Chapter 2

Guenièvre écarquilla les yeux.

\- Mais enfin mère…

\- Ah ne me dites pas que vous avez jamais rêvé de clouer le bec à votre dégénéré de père ! Avec toutes les conneries qu’il a pu baver !

Devant l’air emprunté de sa fille, Séli durcissait son ton presque par réflexe ; elle cherchait à la faire réagir. Elle avait réussi à arranger un repas seule à seule avec elle, et lui avait expliqué à la hâte les détails de son idée. Guenièvre répondit d’un ton plaintif :

\- Si, je suppose, mais enfin quand même… une mission en pleine nature ! Vous pouvez dire ce que vous voulez, mère, mais les femmes ne sont pas faites pour ce genre d...

C’était le moment que Séli attendait pour jouer la carte de l’histoire familiale.

\- Eh ben, on pourra dire que le sang picte est vraiment pas descendu jusqu’à vous hein ! Je vous rappelle que dans mon enfance, je voyais les femmes partir en guerre aussi bien que les hommes, et que si vous aviez passé un peu de temps avec vos taties… Et puis de toute façon, vous avez pas vraiment le choix, vous faites ce que je vous dis et puis c’est marre. Vous allez pas quand même cracher sur une occasion de montrer à votre père qu’on n’est pas des gourdasses incapables ! Vous êtes pas une gourdasse incapable ?

\- Ben…

Guenièvre réfléchit un tout petit peu trop longtemps. Séli reprit :

\- Oui, bon ben on fera ce qu’on peut pour que vous passiez pas _trop_ pour une cruche.

Guenièvre geignit :

\- Mais s’il y a des monstres ? Des… des créatures de la forêt ?

\- Nan mais vous le faites exprès ma parole ! Je vous ai déjà expliqué, que ça se situe dans l’antre d’un dragon…

Guenièvre laissa échapper une exclamation d’horreur. Séli avança son coude sur la table continua entre ses dents, en baissant la voix :

\- … mais qu’il n’y a plus de dragon là-dedans depuis longtemps ; nous on vient juste pour le pognon ! Personne n’est obligé de le savoir, mais le dragon, y a une bande de peigne-zizi qui s’en sont déjà occupés : ils ont zigouillé la bestiole, mais la moitié d’entre eux se sont fait cramer les miches, et l’autre moitié s’est entre-tuée pour récupérer le blé. Du coup maintenant, il n’y a plus qu’à virer leurs ossements et venir se servir.

Elle appuya ses derniers mots d’un geste du poignet que Guenièvre suivit sans rien dire. Cette dernière pinça la bouche et écarta les narines.

\- Alors comme ça, vous êtes certaine qu’il n’y a aucun danger ?

\- Vous pensez bien que je voulais être sûre qu’on réussirait. Je ne prendrais pas le risque d’échouer et de permettre à tous ces pignoufs de triompher…

Guenièvre ne répondit rien. Elle savait qu’elle ne pourrait échapper à une quelconque forme de complicité dans les combines de sa mère, et se rendait petit à petit à l’évidence : elle ne couperait pas à une expédition qui ne lui inspirait malgré tout que de mauvais pressentiments.

 

* * *

 

\- Donc si j’ai bien compris, on y va, on récupère le pognon… commença Aziliz.

\- … sans avoir à rien faire ? finit Tumet.

\- Vous avez tout compris.

Demetra restait silencieuse et regardait les jumelles d’un air savamment étudié pour ne pas trahir ses émotions. Séli, assistée d’une Guenièvre réticente, les avait réunies dans la cour du château et leur avait tenu un discours d’une dizaine de minutes, leur exposant les nombreux avantages de son plan. Mais elle avait néanmoins laissé un élément majeur de côté, et Aelis, qui avait jusque là adopté la même tactique que Demetra en ne disant rien et en laissant parler les autres, posa le doigt dessus d’un air soupçonneux :

\- Moi ce que j’ai du mal à cerner dans cette affaire c’est votre intérêt à vous, Dame Séli. Avec tout le respect dû à une personne de votre rang – les jumelles hochèrent la tête à ce rond-de-jambe – je me doute quand même bien que la magouille est censée, à un niveau ou à un autre, comporter un quelconque bénéfice pour vos miches.

Aelis avait le demi-sourire de quelqu’un qui avait conscience de soulever un sujet épineux. Elle continua, lançant par instants de petits coups d’oeil à Demetra qui l’écoutait attentivement pour s’assurer qu’elle la suivait.

\- Si vous êtes tellement sûre que ce que vous proposez ne comporte aucun danger, pourquoi est-ce que vous avez besoin de nous ? Pourquoi est-ce que vous avez besoin qu’on soit autant ? Nan parce que, vous êtes quand même pas la dernière des connes, vous avez bien conscience que le pognon, on va se le partager. (Séli acquiesça, en femme d’affaires entendue.) Pourquoi vouloir partager en six, alors que vous auriez pu partager en deux ? J’ai raison ou pas ? conclut-elle en lançant un regard à la ronde.

Séli prenait son élan pour répondre, mais elle fut heureusement coupée par Tumet, lui laissant ainsi plus de temps pour fignoler sa réponse.

\- Ah nan mais de toute façon nous on vous le dit tout de suite, c’est en quatre que vous allez le partager, votre pactole.

\- C’est hors de question qu’on aille se galérer dans une grotte, pognon ou pas pognon, approuva sa sœur, les bras croisés. C’est justement pour se la couler douce dans un château qu’on a fait tous les efforts qu'il fallait pour grimper dans le lit du roi, je vous rappelle.

Demetra n’avait toujours rien dit, mais elle s’était rapprochée d’Aelis, attendant comme elle la réponse de Séli. Le refus catégorique des jumelles n’avait pas entamé sa curiosité. La reine de Carmélide choisit de répondre d’abord à la première question, avant de continuer son entreprise de persuasion des jumelles.

\- Je vois qu’on est sur la même longueur d’ondes, toutes les deux. Mais on ne va pas se mentir : le blé vous en avez plus besoin que moi. Ce qui m’importe là-dedans, c’est _d’abord_ de clouer le bec à mon mari, et le pognon passe en deuxième.

Elle étendit sa main ouverte devant elle :

\- Je vous accorde que ce sera la seule fois de ma carrière politique.

Le sourire crispé d’Aelis se fit plus aigu.

\- Pour ce qui _vous_ concerne, en revanche, continua Séli, je ne vous cache pas que je joue sur le blé comme un argument de poids. Vous, effectivement, auriez intérêt à ce qu’il y ait moins de monde sur le coup, pour que chacune en retire plus.

Les quatre maîtresses acquiescèrent.

\- Mais, et c’est là que ça devient intéressant, en tant que maîtresses du roi, c’est-à-dire, sauf votre respect, pas grand-chose finalement, vous ne pouvez rien faire seules.

Les quatre femmes se redressèrent légèrement, à la fois piquées par l’insulte et intriguées par la fin de la phrase.

\- Continuez, exigea Demetra.

Séli marqua toutefois un temps. Derrière elle, elle sentait sa fille au bord de la panique, incroyablement inconfortable dans une telle situation de manipulation et d’alliances.

\- Seules, vous êtes vulnérables, exposées à la critique, si l’une d’entre vous commence à faire du grabuge et à se faire mal voir, elle peut se faire virer du lit de notre bon roi à tout moment. Vous pouvez même vous faire jeter dehors si ça commence à devenir trop évident que vous visez la place de celle-là, ajouta-t-elle en désignant Guenièvre du pouce d’un geste désinvolte.

Séli s’attendait à ce que les quatre jeunes femmes nient ses insinuations cyniques, mais elles étaient trop malignes pour cela, et elles continuèrent à la fixer d’un air de défi. Séli continua :

\- Bref, individuellement, vous êtes faibles. Mais en groupe, si vous réfléchissez bien, vous pouvez faire bloc. Une fois que notre coup aura réussi, deux scénarios se présenteront. Soit les bouseux sont contents, ils nous acclament, ils nous admirent et tout le tralala. Dans ce cas-là, vous serez acclamées au même titre que nous autres bourgeoises, et même si mon gendre se fout en rogne, il pourra pas s’opposer au bon peuple. Vous me suivez ?

\- Mouais, roulez… répondit Aelis.

\- Soit les bouseux font la gueule à cause de leurs conneries d’idées de bouseux que mon mari partage. Dans ce cas-là, vous serez critiquées en tant que groupe, et ce sera de la faute d’Arthur, qui ne sait pas tenir ses gonzesses. Et aucun risque qu’il vous foute toutes à la porte en même temps : c’est pas une idée qui me déplairait personnellement, mais il ne prendrait jamais la décision de se retrouver sans aucune maîtresse officielle. Vous faites bloc, vous vous protégez mutuellement.

Aelis n’avait pas défroncé ses sourcils. Elle était de plus en plus tentée, comprenant qu'elle n'avait rien à perdre dans cette histoire, mais elle ne céderait pas avant d’avoir cerné tout ce qui se passait dans la caboche de la reine de Carmélide.

\- Hm. Okay, mais là vous venez de nous dire quel intérêt on y avait nous. Vous, pourquoi est-ce que vous essayez de nous recruter au lieu d’y aller toutes les deux ?

\- Ou même toute seule, d’ailleurs, surenchérit Tumet.

Séli s’esclaffa :

\- Vous me voyez arriver toute seule à Kaamelott, fraîche comme la rosée, avec un gros paquet de blé sur l’épaule, en racontant à tout le monde que je me suis farci un dragon ?

Guenièvre ouvrit la bouche pour la première fois pour ajouter :

\- Ma mère a besoin que son histoire soit plausible, même si personnellement je doute que six femmes habituées à la vie de cour qui se _farcissent un dragon_ , ce soit au top du top de la crédibilité. M’enfin…

\- Quand on aura besoin de vos avis à vous on vous fera signe hein ! la coupa sa mère.

Aziliz ajouta :

\- "Habituées à la vie de cour" parlez pour vous !

\- On sait quand même faire deux-trois trucs de nos dix doigts, je vous ferais dire ! continua sa sœur.

Séli eut un sourire.

\- Alors je prends ça pour un oui, mesdames ?

Aelis, prise par un enthousiasme soudain, étendit son bras devant elle.

\- Alors une pour toutes !

Les autres se lancèrent un regard gêné.

\- Nan mais ça, on vous a déjà dit, ça fait naze...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci pour votre lecture ! Suite prévue dans deux ou trois jours !


	3. Chapter 3

\- Alors rappelez-vous bien, l'important c'est la co-hé-sion de groupe. Si nos mouvements sont coordonnés, l'efficacité de l'équipe peut être multipliée par dix.

Tumet leva les yeux au ciel et marmonna son mécontentement dans sa barbe, de sorte que seule sa sœur puisse l'entendre :

\- Non mais faites-la taire...

Aelis n'avait pas cessé de parler depuis que leur petit groupe avait atteint l'entrée de la fameuse grotte, et seule Demetra l'écoutait réellement.

Vers sept heures ce matin-là, les six femmes s'étaient donné rendez-vous dans la cour du château, vêtues des habits les plus pratiques qu'elles avaient pu trouver – Demetra avait même pris la précaution d'"emprunter" un long poignard à Arthur pendant son sommeil la nuit précédente, simplement pour se rassurer – et elles s'étaient mises en route. Au terme de près de trois heures de marche, elles avaient fait rouler le rocher qui fermait l'ancien repaire du dragon et s'était introduites une par une dans le couloir de pierre qu'elles avaient y avaient découvert. Le couloir s'était élargi au fur et à mesure de leur progression, mais il ne leur était pas pour autant facile d'avancer : le sol était encombré de pierres, de mousse, et de végétaux morts, les ralentissant considérablement, et des toiles d'araignées étonnamment denses se trouvaient en travers de leur chemin.

\- Si on y réfléchit bien, un dragon, continuait Aelis, le seul danger qu'il représente vient du feu qu'il crache. Pour le reste, c'est pas si intimidant que ça finalement.

\- On s'en fout bien de ça, répondit entre ses dents serrées Séli, qui ouvrait la marche, parce que, pour la millième fois, ya _pas_ de dragon.

\- Nan mais moi je dis juste ça comme ça hein... Pour pas trop perdre l'esprit d'aventure...

Séli soupira, et la petite troupe continua à avancer en silence pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que Demetra reprenne d'un ton quelque peu acide :

\- Enfin moi, même en y réfléchissant bien, je vois pas tellement d'où un dragon ça serait _pas_ effrayant hein...

\- Ah ben c'est bien un truc de citadine, ça, répondit Aelis. Honnêtement, quand on connaît un tout petit peu les animaux, ça se voit bien que le dragon c'est pas une espèce destinée à survivre. À part le feu, ils ont trois points forts, continua-t-elle sur un ton méthodique : les ailes, mais comme ils restent dans leurs grottes assis sur des tas de blé ça leur sert pas à grand chose, les griffes, mais ils ont des toutes petites pattes avant toutes moisies donc ils ont aucune chance d'attraper quoi que ce soit de cette façon-là, et puis les crocs, mais avec leur manque d'agilité et leur hésitation entre la quadrupédie et la bipédie, les seuls trucs qu'ils peuvent attraper dans leur bouche c'est des trucs qu'ils ont déjà grillés au préalable. Et ils crachent même plus _tous_ du feu, de nos jours, alors...

Elle dut s’interrompre pour descendre une portion de chemin en pente escarpée, qui les fit s’enfoncer sous terre, et pour récupérer une torche, indispensable à présent que les derniers rayons du soleil qui leur parvenaient du dehors s’étaient définitivement évanouis.

\- Moi je vous le dis, reprit-elle, le jour où on tombe sur un dragon, il suffit de savoir comment s’y prendre, par exemple en frappant toujours sous les ailes, c’est là que les écailles sont les moins épaisses, et c’est par là qu’on peut toucher les organes vitaux, et ensuite il suffit de…

\- Mais combien de fois il va falloir que je vous le répète : ya pas de dragon !

Séli ne savait plus quoi faire pour qu'Aelis arrête de monologuer.

\- Je sais je sais ! Je dis juste que, s'il y en avait un, on aurait quand même toutes nos chances, il suffit d'avoir assez d'esprit pratique, de capacités d'observation, et surtout de co-or-di-na-tion.

La petite troupe continuait à suivre l'artère de pierres et de boue qui s'enfonçait de plus en plus loin sous terre, et l'humidité du lieu commençait à se faire sentir. La température ne semblait pas avoir changé, mais des gouttes d'eau s'échappaient des fissures qui parcouraient les parois, dégouttant directement dans les cheveux des aventurières, et faisant luire les murs à la lumière de leurs torches. Elles n'étaient entrées dans l'antre qu'à peine une heure et demie auparavant, mais elles avaient la sensation d'avoir pénétré dans un tout autre monde.

Le tunnel forma un coude brusque, et Demetra en profita pour poser la question qui la tarabustait depuis déjà un moment :

\- On pourrait peut-être faire une pause pour manger, non ?

\- Pour manger ? s'étonna Séli. Non mais vous êtes toquée vous ? Il est juste onze heures !

Demetra avait l'air gênée, mais les regards mauvais des jumelles et de la reine de Carmélide la poussèrent à rétorquer sur la défensive :

\- Oui ben désolée, mais moi, quand j'ai peur, il faut que je mange ! Alors vous nous embarquez dans vos histoires, nous on est assez gentilles pour vous suivre, il est question d'un dragon, ou pas de dragon, moi je suis pas rassurée alors je suis le mouvement mais là, j'ai amené un casse-dalle alors vous allez me laisser bouffer un peu tranquille !

Elle avait fait sa tirade sur un ton presque agressif, mais quand elle se tut, ses mains s'étaient mises à trembler. Guenièvre s'approcha d'elle et la prit par les épaules.

\- Mais non, voyons, la rassura-t-elle. Il n'y a pas besoin d'avoir peur, il faut plutôt voir ça comme... une petite balade !

\- Vous en connaissez beaucoup des balades dans des endroits aussi lugubres, vous ? répliqua Demetra, boudeuse.

L'écho humide de ses paroles sur les parois de la caverne lui donna raison, mais Guenièvre parut faire de son mieux pour ne pas se laisser abattre, et repartit :

\- Oui, enfin, vous avez pas tort, mais ce que je voulais dire, c'est qu'il n'y a rien d'autre à faire que si on faisait une promenade de santé, disons, je sais pas moi, dans le parc autour du château... Et il n'y a pas plus de raisons d'avoir peur que si, euh, qu'en allant aux cuisines, par exemple, depuis votre chambre...

Séli coupa court aux tentatives laborieuses de sa fille pour rassurer Demetra :

\- On mangera une fois qu'on aura trouvé le trésor, ça nous fera une pause avant de rentrer, ça vous va comme ça ?

Demetra ne répondit pas, mais se remit à marcher d'un air bougon, ce que Séli accepta comme un signe d'assentiment. Mais avant que la troupe puisse reprendre sa vitesse de croisière, Aziliz souleva à nouveau la question qui la tourmentait bien plus que celle d'un hypothétique dragon :

\- Vous avez dit qu'il y avait combien de pognon, encore ? lança-t-elle en direction de Séli. Vous êtes sûre qu'on va pouvoir tout porter ?

\- Vous pensez bien que si le vieux moisi qui m'a refilé le tuyau était venu jusqu'ici pour compter toutes les pièces une par une, il serait sûrement reparti avec, répliqua Séli, qui en avait officiellement marre de répondre sans arrêt aux mêmes questions, même si elle ne remettait aucunement en cause la légitimité de celle-ci. On verra bien, combien y a de pognon, occupez-vous de vos pieds et marchez.

À peine quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin, le plafond du tunnel qu'elles suivaient depuis le début de leur expédition commença à s'abaisser. Plus aucune roche n'apparaissait à la surface des parois, qui semblaient désormais uniquement constituées d'une terre compacte. Elles se turent toutes progressivement, s'efforçant d'avancer le long d'un couloir qui devenait de plus en plus étroit et bas de plafond mètre après mètre, et tentant de ne pas se laisser envahir par la sensation oppressante qui en résultait.

Vingt minutes d'avancée laborieuse plus tard, la galerie avait tellement rétréci qu'elles se retrouvèrent toutes accroupies, progressant centimètre par centimètre. Le couloir formait un angle brusque, et elle en profitèrent pour s'arrêter.

\- Bon, ben qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? soupira Aziliz.

\- C'était prévu, les trucs chiants, comme ça ? renchérit Tumet.

\- Ouais, être accroupies c'est vraiment chiant, comme truc...

\- Attendez, chut ! coupa Aelis. Vous avez pas entendu quelque chose ?

Les six femmes tendirent l'oreille, retenant leur respiration. Pendant quelques secondes, elles n'entendirent rien d'autre que les battements de leurs coeurs. Puis, à peine un peu plus loin dans la galerie, un bruit indéfinissable se mit à retentir.

 

* * *

 

Les six femmes échangèrent des regards terrifiés, et Séli sentit son cœur lui monter dans la gorge. Demetra referma sa main autour du poignard qu'elle avait apporté, tandis que les jumelles se serraient l'une contre l'autre, et Guenièvre se mit à balbutier à voix basse :

\- Non mais c'est rien ça... on n'a rien à craindre, c-c'est sûrement... des chauves-souris... n'est-ce pas, mère ?

Séli ne répondit pas, s'efforçant de tendre l'oreille, mais les jumelles semblèrent approuver.

\- C'est la seule explication logique, chuchota Tumet.

\- Chhhhut ! Taisez-vous ! vociféra Séli.

Elles écoutèrent pendant quelques secondes, tentant d'analyser la provenance des bruits, puis Aziliz se hâta de conclure :

\- C'est ça, c'est forcément des chauves-souris. Ça fait rien, ça, les chauves-souris ? Il y en a, des fois, dans les sous-sols du château et même quand elles forment des grands groupes, je les ai déjà vues, elles...

Elle fut interrompue par un bruit beaucoup plus proche, qui résonna plus fort que tous les précédents, et qui fit faire un bond à Demetra.

\- C'était pas une chauve-souris, ça, chuchota-t-elle, paniquée. Je vous jure que c'était pas une chauve-souris.

Ses paroles furent suivies de quelques secondes de silence, puis le bruit recommença, encore plus proche qu'auparavant.

\- On dirait un cri... murmura Aelis. C'est un animal en tout cas.

Accroupie juste derrière elle, Demetra se répétait à mi-voix qu'elle aurait dû rester à Kaamelott, qu'elle avait un mauvais pressentiment au sujet de cette histoire depuis le début, et qu'elle n'écouterait plus jamais personne d'autre qu'elle-même. Aelis continua :

\- On dirait des bruits d'oiseaux...

\- Des oiseaux ?? s'exclama Guenièvre, soudainement paniquée.

Les sons évoquaient en effet les cris aigres et agressifs de rapaces, déformés par l'écho qui les relayait le long des parois.

\- Ah mais c'est ça ! approuva Aziliz. Il y a sûrement des oiseaux coincés dedans, ça arrive parfois ; ils volent le long du tunnel et puis ils perdent leur sens de l'orientation à cause de l'obscurité, et ils peuvent se retrouver coincés pendant plusieurs semaines !

\- C'est peut-être même des oiseaux qui vivent _dans_ la grotte, continua Tumet ; il y a des espèces qui font leur nid dans des endroits comme ça, et qui sortent seulement pour se nourrir et pour migrer pendant l'hiver.

Aelis acquiesça, tandis que Guenièvre semblait être au bord de l'évanouissement. Séli soupçonnait les jumelles d'être prêtes à sauter sur n'importe quelle explication rationnelle qui leur serait proposée, mais elles furent contredites par des chocs qui se mirent à résonner dans la galerie et commencèrent immédiatement à augmenter en volume.

\- Vous pensez que si on rebrousse chemin maintenant et qu'on se dépêche vraiment vraiment, on peut atteindre la sortie avant que cette chose ne nous rattrape ? suggéra Guenièvre d'une toute petite voix suraiguë.

\- On ne fait pas demi-tour sans même avoir vu ce que c'était ! trancha Séli. Il y a de grandes chances que ce soit une bestiole absolument pas dangereuse, et il est hors de question qu'on laisse tomber autant de pognon pour quelques petits bruits.

\- Ok, alors je voudrais pas m'avancer, mais je pense que ce serait une bonne idée d'arrêter de parler, maintenant, chuchota Aelis alors que les "quelques petits bruits" en question redoublaient.

\- Ça vient vers nous... couina Demetra, qui se faisait toute petite dans le dos d'Aelis.

Les six aventurières s'efforcèrent de se faire les plus discrètes possibles, espérant que les chocs finiraient par s'éloigner de leur cachette et que les créatures produisant le bruit passeraient leur chemin sans leur prêter attention. Guenièvre entourait toujours une Demetra tremblante de son bras protecteur et les jumelles se tapissaient dans l'ombre, tandis qu'Aelis tentait avec peine de comprendre ce qui se cachait au tournant de la galerie souterraine. Séli scrutait également la pénombre ; elle essayait de repousser le vague sentiment de culpabilité qui risquait de l'envahir à chaque avancée du danger qui menaçait les femmes de la troupe qu'elle avait mis tant d'insistance à former.

Soudain, les chocs devinrent presque métalliques, comme s'ils étaient le fait de créatures monstrueuses au squelette fait d'acier. Séli se tenait accroupie, les yeux grand ouverts, prête à affronter la mort à laquelle sa soif d'argent et de reconnaissance allait la condamner. Le bruit se rapprochait au point de devenir un vacarme de fer assourdissant.

Un courant d'air glacial passa sur le visage des six femmes, et leurs torches s'éteignirent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suspense ! Je pars un peu en vacances donc le prochain chapitre arrivera mercredi !


	4. Chapter 4

La lumière fut rétablie à peine une seconde plus tard.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce délire ?

La voix du roi Arthur se fit entendre au milieu du vacarme de vieilles casseroles que produisaient les armures de ses hommes.

\- Ah mais c'est vous ?! s'exclama Séli, s'efforçant de faire transparaître l'étonnement plus que le soulagement dans sa voix.

\- Sire, que signifie tout ceci ? dit Bohort, qui se tenait courbé derrière son souverain.

Arthur était interdit.

\- Ah mais vous êtes toutes là en plus !

\- Sire, saluèrent Aziliz et Tumet à l'unisson.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous fichez là ? Et comment est-ce que vous avez pu arriver par là-bas, je croyais que ce couloir menait au fond de la grotte ?

\- Ben apparemment pas, répondit Séli, on en vient, c'est par là qu'on est entrées, donc techniquement ça mène à la sortie. Je vois que vous vous êtes encore bien débrouillés, bande de gros nullos, ajouta-t-elle après un temps pour faire bonne figure.

\- Mais bon Dieu mais c'est pas possible ça ! s'exclama Arthur. Vous allez pas me dire que vous êtes venues là pour faire un pique-nique, alors expliquez-moi ce que vous foutez ici !

Séli se rendit compte qu'elle ferait mieux de ne pas mentionner l'intégralité du plan ; elle resta donc muette, et aucune des autres femmes n'osa prendre la parole à sa place. Son cerveau se mit à tourner à toute vitesse. Si les hommes d'Arthur arrivaient au centre du souterrain et ne trouvaient pas de dragon, il leur serait toujours possible de prétendre qu'elles en étaient déjà venu à bout elles-mêmes – en expliquant l'absence de corps par une quelconque formule magique qu'elles auraient utilisé – et qu'elles étaient en réalité sur le chemin du retour lorsqu'ils les avaient trouvées. Mais ceci impliquerait qu'elles étaient en train de repartir sans l'or, et elle n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont elle pourrait expliquer cela...

\- Beau-père, vous avez peut-être une intervention à faire ? dit Arthur en se tournant vers Léodagan derrière lui.

\- Ah non mais moi, vous savez, répondit celui-ci, j'ai arrêté de chercher à comprendre, aussi bien avec ma femme qu'avec vous mon gendre, donc vous pouvez discuter entre vous, allez-y, vous occupez pas de moi.

La petite troupe formée par les femmes et celle formée par les hommes se toisèrent pendant quelques instants, mi-figue mi-raisin ; ils étaient tous accroupis dans la semi pénombre, et les chevaliers semblaient beaucoup plus mal à l'aise dans leurs armures que les six femmes. Hervé de Rinel se pencha discrètement vers Bohort pour savoir qui était le gendre de qui au juste, mais Bohort ne lui répondit pas. Arthur reprit la parole :

\- Bon ben, restons pas là, on sera moins à l'étroit là d'où on vient, et il y avait un autre couloir plus large, un peu plus loin vers l'ouest.

Puis, après un moment de silence :

\- Manifestement c'était pas par là qu'il fallait aller, de toutes façons...

Et tous se mirent en mouvement pour rejoindre l'autre galerie. Une fois tous debout, et après avoir rallumé une torche supplémentaire, Arthur reprit :

\- Bon, alors vous pouvez nous dire ce que vous foutez toutes là maintenant ?

Au lieu de lui répondre, Séli lança un regard à Yvain, qui se traînait derrière Bohort.

\- Comment ça se fait qu'il est tout amoché, celui-là ? lança-t-elle. On dirait qu'il a rampé dans un buisson d'orties.

En effet, son fils était couvert de petites coupures, avait la joue éraflée et un début de protubérance au-dessus du sourcil droit.

\- Il est tombé dans les escaliers, répondit Arthur, laconique.

\- Quels escaliers ? Y avait pas d'escaliers.

\- Oui bah par le chemin qu'on a pris y avait des escaliers !

\- Ouais, et ça glissait vachement, je vous ferais dire, j'aurais pu mourir, même, ajouta le jeune chevalier.

Séli leva un sourcil interrogateur vers son mari.

\- Oui, bon bah voilà, dit Léodagan, on l'a pris avec nous, parce qu'il fallait bien qu'il fasse un peu quelque chose de ses dix doigts une fois de temps en temps, et puis là, on était beaucoup, il risquait vraiment pas grand-chose, hein – même si vous m'enlèverez pas de l'idée que ça lui ferait pas de mal, ajouta-t-il en levant l'index.

\- Ça, pour pas risquer grand-chose, il risquait pas grand-chose... marmonna Calogrenant, qui avait visiblement un mécontentement à extérioriser.

\- Alors, euh, seigneur Calogrenant, quand on aura besoin de vos avis... commença le roi.

\- En tout cas, voilà, coupa Léodagan, faisant soupirer Yvain. Un escalier : il y a les mêmes à Kaamelott, il y avait pas plus de danger que s'il était allé pisser au bout du couloir, alors ne commencez pas à changer de sujet et dites-nous – aaahh mais attendez !!

La compréhension subite de la situation éclaira son visage.

\- Vous êtes quand même pas toutes là à cause de notre conversation de l'autre soir ?!

Une fois de plus, Séli ne répondit pas.

\- Et vous avez réussi à convaincre toutes ces grognasses-là de venir avec vous ? continua Léodagan.

Guenièvre se tortilla sur place, ne sachant si son père allait exploser de colère ou de rire, et si elle était inclue dans le terme de 'grognasses'.

\- Eh ben oui, figurez-vous ! finit par répondre Séli. On est là à cause de notre conversation de l'autre soir, et vous voyez bien qu'à nous six, on est arrivées vivantes aussi loin que vous et votre bande de romanos !

\- Et aucune d'entre nous ne s'est fait un œil au beurre noir en glissant dans les escaliers... ajouta Guenièvre qui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'enfoncer le clou pour son frère, et qui reçut une grimace de ce dernier.

Léodagan n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, mais il avait un petit sourire en coin.

\- Et donc, vous vouliez faire une mission héroïque, dans une grotte où y a pas de dragon ? Parce que vous alliez me faire croire que vous le saviez pas, ça, peut-être ?

\- Beau-père !! siffla entre ses dents Arthur, qui ne voulait pas avoir à assumer les conséquences de sa combine.

\- Roh j'y crois pas ! continua Léodagan. Vous alliez récupérer du blé dans une caverne vide et revenir en nous faisant croire que vous aviez terrassé un dragon à vous six ! La vache, vous manquez vraiment pas d'air !

Aelis apparut des pénombres derrière Séli et remarqua avec un sourire :

\- Mais euh, sauf votre respect, _Sire_ – elle appuya sur le mot en jetant un battement de cils vers Arthur – il me semble qu'on pourrait vous retourner le compliment, du coup ?

Séli s'esclaffa :

\- Elle a raison la p'tite ! Vous êtes au courant comme nous qu'il n'y a plus de dragon dans cette grotte ! Si vous nous étiez pas tombés dessus, vous seriez revenus avec vos sacs de blé et vous auriez berné tout le monde avec vos craques et vos histoires de dragon ! Elle est belle la chevalerie, ha !

\- Et nous qui ne doutions pas de votre bonne foi... ajouta Guenièvre d'un ton accusateur.

Arthur était manifestement très agacé à l'idée de devoir répondre de cela. Il était évident que se contenter de ramasser des sacs d'or et de broder de belles histoires là-dessus n'était pas très chevaleresque. Il s'efforça de baisser le ton pour contenir sa colère mêlée de honte :

\- Alors écoutez-moi bien. On se casse le cul à construire une légende, à faire relater des faits héroïques, exemplaires, et tout ce qu'on veut, mais il faut aussi qu'on fasse tourner la baraque ! Il me paraît plutôt clair que personne ici n'est irréprochable pour ce qui est de l'intégrité morale et professionnelle, alors vous pouvez bien nous passer, pour une fois, cette petite combine, qui m'a été, soit dit en passant, soufflée par cette autre branquignolle de Dame du Lac, qui n'est même pas foutue de nous refiler des vraies missions !

\- Ouais, et je peux vous garantir qu'on n'est pas tous d'accord avec le principe d'ailleurs, dit Calogrenant, toujours bougon.

\- Ah non mais ça va oui ! protesta Arthur.

\- Pour ma défense personnelle, intervint Hervé d'une voix traînante, euh j'avais pas _vraiment_ compris ce qu'on venait faire, moi.

\- Non mais désolé, sire, renchérit Calogrenant, mais moi je suis chevalier, pas pillard ou rapineur... J'obéis aux ordres de mon souverain mais j'estime que...

Il fut interrompu par un cri éraillé porté par l'écho des galeries.

Le groupe fit silence, le souffle coupé, et des regards s'échelonnant de la vague inquiétude à la pure panique furent échangés. Les cris se répétaient à intervalles irréguliers. Léodagan leva un doigt philosophe :

\- Ah c'est vrai que les bruits qu'on entendait avant de tomber sur vous, ils ressemblaient quand même plus à ça qu'à un groupe de gonzesses, en y repensant...

\- Chhht, taisez-vous ! chuchota Arthur. Ça venait de là...

Il prit la tête du groupe et s'avança vers un passage beaucoup plus étroit que les autres couloirs et auquel personne n'avait prêté attention jusque là. Il était dissimulé en partie par le lierre qui s'était déclaré maître des lieux, mais une faible lueur s'en échappait. Il n'était possible de s'y introduire qu'un par un car il n'était assez large que pour un seul homme. Arthur y passa la tête, puis s'avança de quelques pas. Au bout de quelques mètres, le passage débouchait sur une large cuvette qui s'enfonçait encore plus profondément sous terre, faiblement éclairée par des feux disparates.

Lorsqu'il revint vers le groupe, il était livide.

\- Merde, y a vraiment un dragon, là-dedans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci de votre lecture et de vos gentils commentaires ! Suite prévue pour samedi soir si je n'ai pas d'imprévus :)


	5. Chapter 5

\- Aah, bah on va avoir droit à un peu d'action finalement ! se réjouit Calogrenant en défouraillant son épée. De quoi ramener l'honneur de la table ronde, sire !

Guéri des blessures dont il avait écopé après la dernière mission depuis seulement quelques jours, il avait piaffé d'impatience de retourner sur le terrain, et avait été plus que déçu par la proposition de fausse mission de la Dame du Lac. Mais si la perspective d'un combat l'avait rendu considérablement moins chafouin, il n'en allait pas de même pour tout le monde.

\- Ooh nan mais c'est pas possible... geignit Demetra en se tordant les mains et en se recroquevillant instinctivement contre Aelis.

Toute la troupe restait interdite, se demandant ce qu'ils allaient faire.

\- Ah mais bravo, s'esclaffa Séli. Donc en fait on s'est tous bien fait entuber par nos informateurs du coup. Qui vous a dit qu'il n'y avait plus de dragon, à vous ?

\- La Dame du Lac, je vous ai dit, répondit Arthur. Mais elle m'a dit qu'elle tenait ses informations d'un vieux chelou, genre ermite, qui s'appelle, euh, Mériadec ? Un truc pourri dans ce genre là.

\- Rah putain c'est le même. C'est la même raclure de chiotte qui m'a soutenu qu'on n'aurait qu'à se baisser pour récupérer le blé.

Séli avait du mal à garder son sang-froid. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle venait de se faire duper par un semi-clodo, et qu'elle avait embarqué sa fille dans cette histoire ; et tout ça pour que sa machination ratée soit exposée aux yeux des trois quarts des chevaliers de la Cour. Elle bouillait intérieurement, et avait plus envie que jamais de prouver au roi et à son mari qu'elle était capable de les tirer de ce mauvais pas.

Arthur, quant à lui, réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Ils étaient en relative sécurité, étant donné que le passage par lequel ils pouvaient atteindre la cuvette était très étroit, beaucoup trop étroit pour que le dragon les attaque, ou même pour qu'il les aperçoive. En somme, ils pouvaient choisir de descendre pour l'attaque, ou de rebrousser chemin. Mais d'un côté, ce serait abandonner l'argent derrière eux que de fuir, et cela classerait cette expédition dans la catégorie des échecs complets ; et de l'autre, il était peu probable que ce minuscule couloir soit la seule issue de la cuvette, et le dragon pouvait très bien emprunter un autre chemin du labyrinthe qui le mènerait à eux, ce qui signifiait que leur sécurité du moment était toute précaire. Ils avaient donc peut-être plus intérêt à attaquer maintenant plutôt que de risquer d'être attaqués par surprise en tentant de s'échapper.

Ils étaient à eux tous un peu plus d'une douzaine.

Arthur jeta un coup d’œil au groupe que formaient ses maîtresses et sa femme. Guenièvre était toujours livide et s'agrippait au petit sac qu'elle avait emporté avec elle. Elle portait la tenue de marche qu'Arthur lui avait déjà vue en quelques occasions et dont elle se plaignait de ne pas avoir assez d'opportunités de la porter. Les jumelles restaient à l'écart de la conversation, attendant la conclusion du débat d'un air détaché. Elles arboraient un compromis entre une tenue pratique et légère, une culotte en lin et des bottes montantes, et une coiffure néanmoins sophistiquée. Tumet avait presque l'air de s'ennuyer et jouait avec un cordon de sa tunique. Demetra était encombrée par un large sac qu'elle portait en bandoulière, et qui semblait la rendre encore plus petite qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Elle était manifestement terrorisée, et se tenait recroquevillée contre Aelis, qui elle s'impatientait ; elle jetait des regards curieux du côté du passage qui ouvrait vers le fond de la grotte, et avait l'air de quelqu'un de suffisamment confiant pour vouloir en découdre rapidement. L'ensemble n'était globalement pas très encourageant.

\- Qui parmi vous est armée ? demanda Arthur.

Séli leva les yeux au ciel tandis que Demetra lâcha un "Moi." d'une voix blanche. Demetra sortit son poignard piteux, à la vue duquel Arthur ouvrit la bouche pour leur ordonner de quitter les lieux, de rentrer à Kaamelott et d'attendre que les chevaliers aient tué le dragon et récupéré l'or, quand Séli s'élança et s'engouffra en une fraction de seconde dans le passage qui menait à la cuvette. Elle était seule avec le dragon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapitre très court pour aujourd'hui, mais j'espère pouvoir garder la régularité et poster la suite dans deux jours !!


	6. Chapter 6

Le temps sembla se suspendre pour quelques instants. Tout le monde resta planté sur place, sans même avoir la présence d'esprit de marquer sa surprise. Il fallait pourtant agir rapidement. Impossible de laisser Séli seule : par son choix de sauter directement dans l'antre du dragon, elle avait scellé le destin du groupe entier. Léodagan marmonna finalement :

\- Eh ben, quand vous voudrez prendre une décision posée et mûrement réfléchie, vous pourrez toujours demander à ma femme !

\- Bon bah... bon bah on y va du coup... balbutia Arthur.

S'ensuivit un cri enthousiaste et guerrier, sorti tout droit des poumons d'un Calogrenant toujours vaillant, qui prit la tête du groupe pour s'introduire dans le passage qui menait à la cuvette où se trouvait le monstre, suivi d'Aelis, puis du reste de la troupe.

Ils se retrouvèrent sur le rebord d'une des parois rocheuses qui entouraient l'antre du dragon. Ils étaient au bord d'une grotte sphérique d'une centaine de mètres de diamètre, dont le sol était recouvert de pierres mousseuses et de stalagmites qui s’étaient sédimentés au fil du temps. L’humidité ambiante avait formé quelques flaques en divers endroits de la cuvette.

L’endroit, rocailleux, escarpé et lugubre, semblait idéal pour accueillir une bête monstrueuse et prête à tout déchiqueter sur son passage.

Depuis le rebord où ils se tenaient, Guenièvre baissa les yeux vers le sol : sa mère s’était laissée glisser le long de la paroi, et elle était debout en bas, les genoux pliés en position de combat, un coutelas à la main. Séli leur jeta un regard rapide et s’exclama :

\- Il est là-bas !

Toute la troupe suivit d’un seul regard son doigt, qui pointait vers le fond de la cuvette, à l’exact opposé de leur position. Le dragon se tenait là. Ses écailles d’un violet presque noir étaient dressées vers l’avant, ce qui donnait l’impression de gonfler le volume de la bête. Ses pattes avant très courtes et ses ailes presque atrophiées contrastaient avec ses pattes arrières massives et ses mâchoires puissantes. Il tourna lentement la tête vers le groupe qui l’observait depuis l’entrée de la grotte, et ouvrit ses yeux jaunes perçants pour les observer.

Séli se redressa et soutint le regard du monstre. La sensation d’être seule en avant du groupe, une arme à la main, face à un ennemi bien réel et à un butin sur lequel elle avait toujours bon espoir de mettre la main, lui procura un afflux d’adrénaline profondément satisfaisant. Elle se félicita d’avoir emporté ce coutelas sans en prévenir les autres, malgré son insistance sur l’absence la plus totale de danger. Elle sourit discrètement en se remémorant le visage déconfit de Demetra en découvrant la présence du dragon. Puis c’est le visage de sa fille qui lui revint à l’esprit ; elle cessa de sourire et se concentra.

Le dragon remuait lentement, tournant sur lui-même à l’aide de ses pattes arrières. Il ne semblait plus prêter attention aux humains qui s’étaient introduits sur son territoire, mais se déplaçait dans son coin sans vouloir paraître menaçant.

Il se redressa soudain totalement sur ses pattes arrières et étendit ses minuscules ailes, puis grimpa sur l’un des gros rochers qui l’entouraient.

Séli tenta d’aiguiser son regard et d’analyser la situation au mieux. Il fallait trouver le trésor.

Derrière elle, elle entendit Arthur s’exclamer à l’intention du groupe :

\- Ok alors écoutez-moi, on va essayer de l’entourer : il faut qu’on ait l’air ferme mais pas menaçant, sans se mettre réellement en danger, donc on va compter sur l’effet de nombre et faire un demi-cercle devant lui, et l’amener à bouger dans le sens qu’on veut, ça vous va ?

Bohort fit une intervention que Séli ne put entendre depuis l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Arthur reprit :

\- Tant pis, on va faire un arc-de-cercle, en alternant pour que celles qui n’ont pas d’armes soient toujours à côté de quelqu’un qui a des armes, d’accord ?

\- Euh, moi j’ai ça, je compte comme quelqu’un qui a des armes où… ? demanda Demetra en agitant maladroitement le poignard d’Arthur.

\- Ben… oui oui, fatalement… Donc. On va avancer dans cette formation, et je vous crierai les directions pour forcer le dragon à se déplacer sans le brusquer, et pour essayer de repérer où est l’or. Est-ce que vous avez des questions ?

Séli se retourna et lança en haussant un peu la voix :

\- Le blé a pas l’air d’être à sa droite, de là où je suis on voit qu’il y a rien sous ce gros rocher, là, dit-elle en tendant le bras. Vous voyez ou pas ?

\- Oui oui c’est bon ! répondit Arthur d’un air moitié exaspéré.

\- Du coup il faudrait qu’on avance vers _notre_ droite, pour le faire reculer vers sa droite et qu’il découvre son côté gauche, vous me suivez ou pas ? Si on s’avance suffisamment près de lui, il…

\- Oui euh enfin quand même, l’interrompit Arthur, toujours perché sur son promontoire, sauf votre respect, je me permettrai de rappeler au groupe que le principal est de ne pas vous mettre en danger pour rien ! N’oubliez surtout pas de rester hors de portée du dragon.

\- Alors ça y a pas de risque… marmonna Yvain, qui n’avait pas décroché un mot depuis longtemps.

Séli repartit, toujours face au dragon, tournant fermement le dos à son gendre :

\- Sauf _votre_ respect, le principal est de récupérer le blé ! Alors faites pas vos mous-des-noix et gardez les yeux sur le pognon coûte que coûte. Et hop !

Arthur leva les yeux au ciel, pendant que tout le monde se laissait glisser le long de la paroi vers le fond de la cuvette et se mettait en formation.

\- Non, on avait dit justement _pas "_ coûte que coûte"...

 

* * *

 

Au bout de dix bonnes minutes de petits pas précautionneux, le dragon n’avait toujours pas bougé, et le seul endroit visible pour la petite troupe était toujours le dessous du rocher que Séli avait déjà décrit comme ne recelant rien qui pouvait les intéresser. Calogrenant soupira :

\- Sire, on n’arrivera jamais à le faire bouger comme ça… La seule chose qu’on va réussir à faire c’est se rapprocher de lui jusqu’à ce que ça l’énerve et qu’il finisse par nous fumer sans qu’on s’y attende. Il faudrait aller le titiller un peu plus que ça, pour qu’il se réveille, sans qu’on perde le contrôle de la situation.

Aelis, qui se trouvait entre lui et Demetra, approuva :

\- Moi je suis d’accord, qui est chaud pour aller l’embêter ?

Arthur resta bouche bée, et Léodagan, de l’autre côté de Demetra, s’esclaffa :

\- Roh nan mais elle est vraiment toc toc la bouseuse !

Avant que quiconque d’autre ait eu le temps de réagir, Aelis arracha le poignard des mains de Demetra, et s’élança en avant en direction du dragon, suivie de Calogrenant, qui brandissait son épée. Ils avancèrent en courant prudemment mais avec une résolution à toute épreuve.

Arthur leva les bras en l’air et les laissa retomber, démuni.

\- Et alors mes ordres on se torche avec ?! Nan mes des fois je vous jure je me demande hein…

Aelis et Calogrenant étaient maintenant presque sous le nez du dragon. Celui-ci se tourna vers eux, sembla prendre appui sur ses pattes arrières, mais ne bougea pas.

Le reste de l’équipée s’était regroupé presque par réflexe. Bohort se tordait les mains :

\- Faites attention, je vous en conjure !

Tout arriva en une fraction de seconde. Aelis, toujours suivie de près par Calogrenant, prit la décision de se hisser sur un petit monticule de terre et de roches, à quelques mètres à peine de la bête, afin d’avoir une meilleure vue et un meilleur contrôle de la situation. Instantanément, le dragon se redressa en émettant un grondement sourd qui fit vibrer les os de Séli, restée en arrière avec les autres mais prête à passer à l’action. Aelis et Calogrenant levèrent lentement le visage vers la bête dressée devant eux.

\- Attention !

Le dragon rugit, et cracha une longue flamme en direction des deux aventuriers. Le feu rata Aelis de peu, mais Calogrenant, dans son mouvement pour l’éviter, marcha sur une pierre instable et dégringola le monticule jusqu’aux pieds du dragon. Il se remit le plus vite possible sur ses deux jambes afin de battre en retraite.

\- Ah ouais, tu veux la jouer comme ça ? s’exclama Aelis en direction du dragon. Eh bah viens !

\- Mais qu’est-ce qu’elle fait ? murmura Séli.

\- Ouais c’est ça, viens ! Tu crois que tu nous fais peur peut-être ? C’est tout ce que t’as en réserve mon grand ?

Le dragon continuait de rugir, sans pour autant sembler vouloir attaquer Aelis. Il abaissa sa tête vers son niveau et la toisa d’un air menaçant, faisant reluire ses écailles dressées sur son dos.

\- Ah non mais là, bonjour la promenade de santé, marmonna Tumet à la gauche d’Arthur.

C’est de cet instant que Séli se saisit pour passer à l’action. Elle s’extirpa du groupe formé par les autres, et s’élança en direction du dragon. Son plan était simple : arriver vers le monstre avec assez de vitesse pour pouvoir s’agripper à son dos avant qu’il ne réagisse ; il fallait profiter de la distraction que constituait cette idiote fanfaronne d’Aelis ; une fois là-haut, elle pourrait contrôler ses mouvements dans une certaine mesure, en l’éperonnant sous les écailles grâce à son poignard.

Elle prit son élan avec détermination, puis au dernier moment bifurqua vers la gauche pour contourner le monticule où se trouvait la jeune femme et aborder le dragon par le côté. La mâchoire de Léodagan se décrocha lorsqu’il vit sa femme prendre successivement appui sur un rocher, puis sur la patte du dragon, et l’arrière de son aile, avant d’enfin s’accrocher fermement à la crête formée par ses écailles.

\- Ah ha ! Je te tiens ! s’exclama-t-elle.

Avant même qu’elle ne réalise pleinement qu’elle se trouvait à califourchon sur le dos d’un dragon, ce dernier se redressa à nouveau et se mit en mouvement. Tout le monde retint son souffle.

Le dragon fit un pas vers la droite, puis trois vers la gauche, et continua à tituber pendant quelques instants, sans chercher à désarçonner Séli, qui ne savait plus vraiment quoi faire. Arthur leva les yeux au ciel et se pinça l’arrête du nez. Il commençait à se demander si la bête n’était pas encore moins douée qu’eux.

Subitement, le dragon vira à quatre-vingt-dix degrés. Séli dut se cramponner pour ne pas tomber, et lorsqu’elle découvrit ce qui avait alerté le dragon, le sang quitta son visage.

Yvain, sur les fesses, la bouche ouverte et les yeux écarquillés, avait dans sa main gauche un énorme sac d’or, et dans sa main droite un œuf scintillant, recouvert d’écailles mauves. Fascinés par le spectacle que Séli et le dragon offraient, les chevaliers et les maîtresses du roi ne l’avaient pas vu s’éloigner discrètement du groupe et progresser à quatre pattes jusque tout près du monstre.

Le jeune homme avait aperçu le sac d’or dans un recoin de la roche, et avait décidé de sauter sur l’occasion pour prouver sa valeur. Mais le dragon veillait sur son sac comme sur sa progéniture, et Yvain avait été contraint de prendre l’œuf dans sa main pour dégager le sac. L’œuf était éblouissant : les reflets qui jouaient sur les écailles lisses qui l’enveloppaient avaient envoûté Yvain, et son poids dans sa main lui semblait conférer un pouvoir étrange à qui s’en emparait.

Le dragon se dressa sur ses pattes arrières, laissa échapper un hurlement qui laissa toute l’équipe pantoise, prit son élan, et chargea en direction du jeune chevalier éberlué.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

\- Rrrrraaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh !!!!!!!!!!

Voyant Yvain en danger, Guenièvre et Bohort n’avaient pas hésité une seconde de plus. Le sang de la reine n’avait fait qu’un tour pour protéger son idiot de frère : un cri guerrier s’était échappé de sa poitrine et elle avait accouru sans réfléchir en direction de la bête. Bohort, aveuglé par la rage, avait également émis un cri tonitruant en se jetant au combat avec hargne.

Après une demie-seconde d’hésitation, le reste de la troupe suivit, et s’élança à corps perdu dans la bataille ; tous se laissèrent envahir par l’adrénaline due à l’aventure, au danger, et à l’esprit d’équipe. _Alors c’est ça, la chevalerie_ , pensa Guenièvre. _Il faut quand même être bien con._

Cela ne l’empêcha pas de continuer à courir à la rescousse d’Yvain.

Le dragon, alerté par le bruit, se retourna et cracha une traînée de feu qui les fit reculer. Mais il était à présent encerclé et semblait ne plus savoir où donner de la tête. Dans leur course, nos héros d’un instant devaient à la fois sauter par-dessus les rochers qui recouvraient le sol de la caverne, et s’efforcer d’éviter les flammes que le dragon leur envoyait. Les langues de feu éclairaient les recoins de la cuvette, faisaient scintiller les rochers, consumaient les quelques plants de végétation qui parsemaient l’endroit et allumaient de ci de là des torches éphémères. Leur mouvement faisait danser sur les parois des ombres inquiétantes, qui tantôt grandissaient et tantôt s’évanouissaient. Ce que le père Blaise leur avait raconté à propos de l’enfer chrétien surgit à l’esprit de Séli l’espace d’un instant.

Depuis la position de surplomb dont elle jouissait, tout paraissait arriver au même moment. Léodagan se mit en boule et dégringola d’un rocher pour éviter une flamme. Arthur repoussa Bohort derrière lui en agitant Excalibur en direction du dragon. Pour Demetra au contraire, sur la terre ferme, les secondes semblèrent s’étirer lorsque le dragon se tourna vers elle, l’arrêtant net dans sa course vers le butin. Il cracha une longue traînée de feu, et la rata de quelques centimètres sur sa droite. Mais à sa droite, se trouvait Tumet, perchée sur un rocher. Pour esquiver la flamme, celle-ci se propulsa en l’air, et, sous le regard béat de Demetra, bascula tout son corps vers l’arrière, et se rétablit sur ses pieds à côté d’elle. Le dragon, lui, n’en avait pas fini. Il en profita pour se redresser et balancer l’une de ses pattes avant en direction des jeunes femmes. C’était sans compter sur Aziliz, qui arriva de la gauche et les entraîna dans un roulé-boulé, leur permettant d’éviter de justesse les griffes acérées de la bête. Les jumelles se rétablirent en une fraction de seconde, et se retrouvèrent debout, leur garde levée, devant une Demetra sonnée, qui ne trouva rien d’autre à dire que :

\- …La vache mais vous êtes super grandes en fait ?

\- Eh ouais cocotte, qu’est-ce que tu crois ? répondit Aziliz sans se retourner.

\- …Cocotte ?

Les jumelles se remirent en marche pour trouver un moyen de contourner le dragon ; Demetra trottinait derrière elles :

\- Eh mais attendez, où est-ce que vous avez appris à faire ces trucs ?

Aucune réponse ne vint.

Séli était toujours sur le dos du dragon. Les muscles de ses cuisses commençaient à flageoler à force de les contracter pour garder son équilibre. Elle avait néanmoins réussi à prendre ses marques, et parvenait tant bien que mal à rester accrochée sans avoir à s’agripper à l’aide de ses mains. Elle récupéra précautionneusement son poignard, qu’elle avait glissé dans sa botte pour avoir les mains libres, et entreprit d’aiguillonner le dragon sous les écailles pour contrôler quelque peu ses mouvements. Le dragon persévérait dans ses tentatives de repousser les intrus par de longs jets de flammes et par des coups de pattes, mais ces derniers devenaient de plus en plus erratiques : il se battait contre une douleur dont il ne parvenait pas à identifier la source.

Dans ses efforts, Séli n’avait pas remarqué Arthur, qui s’était approché discrètement du dragon comme elle l’avait fait plus tôt.

\- Attendez, je vous rejoins ! lança son gendre avant de grimper avec elle sur le dos du dragon.

Il portait son armure complète et tenait Excalibur dans sa main droite, ce qui rendit son ascension beaucoup plus lourde que celle de Séli ne l’avait été. En essayant de prendre appui sur l’arrière de l’aile du dragon malgré ses mouvements, il lui lança, hors d’haleine :

\- Il faudrait essayer de le piquer sous les écailles !

Séli n’en crut pas ses oreilles.

\- Qu’est-ce que vous croyez que je suis en train de faire depuis tout à l’heure ? s’impatienta-t-elle. C’était _mon_ idée. Espèce de grosse baltringue.

Arthur s’installa enfin à califourchon derrière elle, et planta Excalibur sous une écaille d’un geste dramatique et sans aucune subtilité. Séli le trouva absolument ridicule.

Le dragon, paniqué par la douleur qu’il ressentit dans son dos, donna une ruade intense. Séli n’eut pas le temps de s’agripper à nouveau, et se sentit glisser le long de la colonne vertébrale de la bête. Elle poussa un cri, s’accrocha à une aile, et réussit presque à se rétablir sur le sol avec dignité. Elle était furieuse : quelles qu’aient été ses intentions, Arthur lui avait volé sa place.

De rage et de douleur, le dragon se recroquevilla sur lui-même ; mais après quelques secondes, il se redressa et cracha une traînée de feu qui surpassait en longueur et en intensité toutes les précédentes.

\- A terre ! cria Aziliz, et tous, paniqués, se plaquèrent au sol pour éviter les flammes.

Léodagan, un peu sonné, dut tapoter frénétiquement sur le sommet de son crâne pour éteindre les flammèches qui avaient pris dans ses cheveux. Aelis s’était par réflexe jetée sur Demetra pour la maintenir au sol et faire écran de son corps le temps que le danger passe. Alors que la jeune femme la dévisageait, les yeux écarquillés, elle eut une idée subite.

\- Venez avec moi, lança Aelis à Demetra en attrapant sa main et en se relevant.

Elle la releva, et, la main de Demetra dans la sienne, commença à courir en direction du dragon. Demetra hésita à se laisser entraîner.

\- Venez, faites-moi confiance !

Les deux jeunes femmes coururent à toutes jambes vers le dragon, sans laisser à celui-ci le temps de réagir ; lorsqu’elles se retrouvèrent à moins d’un mètre de lui, Aelis se glissa entre ses pattes arrières, sous son ventre, et attira Demetra à elle.

\- Voilà, il peut pas nous atteindre ici, il peut même pas nous voir.

\- Mais… mais enfin mais à quoi ça sert ? répliqua Demetra. On peut plus rien faire non plus maintenant, on est coincées ! C’était ça votre plan ?

Pour toute réponse, Aelis mit son doigt sur sa bouche pour lui enjoindre de se taire. Elles ne pouvaient pas tout à fait se tenir debout, et devaient rester penchées en avant ou accroupies, mais leur position leur offrait en effet une relative sécurité. Le dragon ne pouvait les atteindre ni de ses flammes ni de ses pattes avant, et elles avaient un angle de vue privilégié par rapport au reste des chevaliers, qui devaient garder le dragon lui-même dans leur champ de vision à tout moment. Le dragon ne se déplaçait pas très vite, et elles n’avaient qu’à le suivre précautionneusement pour rester entre ses pattes.

\- Il ne faut pas qu’il nous remarque, mais dès qu’il s’approche suffisamment du gamin là-bas (elle désigna Yvain, toujours assis et terrorisé, d’un geste du menton), il suffit d’attraper le sac d’or et de courir.

Demetra ne dit rien, observant de loin Yvain, qui semblait au bord de l'évanouissement.

Le dragon s'avança vers les jumelles, et Léodagan qui se tapissait derrière elles sans trop en avoir l'air. Séli, déçue mais pas surprise par le comportement de son mari, retint son souffle devant le face à face entre le couple formé par Aelis et Demetra, qui semblaient avoir trouvé la faille pour échapper au dragon, et les deux jumelles, qui semblaient sur le point de se retrouver carbonisées.

Tentant d'éviter le désastre, Arthur tentait d'avoir une quelconque influence sur les mouvements du dragon en l'éperonnant à l'aide d'Excalibur, en vain. Séli pouvait le voir s'époumoner, au bord de la panique.

Puis, au bout de vingt secondes d'immobilité tendue, le dragon changea d'avis, pivota vers Yvain, toujours recroquevillé près du coffre, et commença à marcher d'un pas pesant mais déterminé. Léodagan grommela :

\- Il a repéré son coffre, il veut le protéger ce bougre de troufion !

Demetra et Aelis suivaient le pas du dragon pour rester dissimulées sous son ventre, presque au ras du sol. Demetra se mit à faire des bruits pour attirer l'attention d'Yvain.

\- Eh ! Ehh ! Venez !

Yvain ne réagissait plus à rien. Le dragon titubait sous la douleur des coups infligés par Arthur, mais semblait emmagasiner son énergie pour la diriger contre l'étrange bipède qui s'en prenait à son trésor. Yvain avait pris l’œuf entre ses mains. Séli se demanda si c'était par un réflexe absurde, pour protéger l’œuf ou pour se protéger lui-même. Il avait les yeux écarquillés, le regard fixé sur l’œuf comme envoûté par un charme, la bouche entr'ouverte. Demetra lui lança un petit caillou pour le sortir de sa prostration. Il leva la tête, et fit deux allers-retours du regard entre l’œuf et le dragon, paraissant avoir accepté son destin.

Toute la troupe retenait son souffle, Carlo Grenant était au bord de l'apoplexie.

Guenièvre s'était approchée, tordant entre ses mains un bout de papier qui attira l'attention de Tumet.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? murmura-t-elle ?

\- C'est...

Guenièvre ne parvint pas à continuer sa phrase. Elle tremblait. Le dragon fixait toujours Yvain.

\- Vous croyez que...

\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça bon Dieu ? s'impatienta Tumet.

\- C'est Elias qui me l'a donné... J'ai pensé que... pas besoin... au cas où...

\- Vous avez un sort d'Elias ?

Tumet attrapa Guenièvre par le coude.

\- Utilisez-le !

\- Mais je ne sais p...

\- Utilisez-le je vous dis !

Guenièvre continua à bégayer, ses yeux écarquillés fixés sur Tumet. Celle-ci la secoua.

\- Vous voulez sauver votre frère oui ou non ? Utilisez le sort nom d'un chien !

Le dragon était toujours en train de jauger Yvain de son regard jaune, et ce dernier était toujours figé par la panique. Guenièvre regarda son frère, puis regarda le bout de parchemin qu'elle avait entre les mains, et prit une grande inspiration.

Dans un état de semi-conscience sous l'emprise de la terreur, elle lut l'incantation désignée par Elias, d'une voix d'abord tremblante puis plus forte. A l'instant même où le dragon allait cracher sa traînée de feu mortelle en direction d'Yvain, un petit caillou lui tomba sur l’œil, l'interrompant dans sa lancée. Le dragon cligna, leva la tête d'un air étonné. Une poignée de petits cailloux lui tomba alors sur la tête. Puis de plus gros cailloux, de la taille de grêlons. Guenièvre sembla reprendre ses esprits et hurla :

\- A l'abri !!

Tout le monde plongea au sol en se recroquevillant et en mettant tant bien que mal à profit les aspérités du terrain pour se protéger, tandis que des pierres de plus en plus grosses se mettaient à pleuvoir sur le dragon.

Tumet, qui était en train de féliciter Guenièvre, fut interrompue par une exclamation de cette dernière. Il n'avait fallu que quelques secondes pour qu'Arthur, toujours perché sur le dos de la bête, soit touché à l'épaule par une pierre presque aussi grosse que sa propre tête, et dégringole de l'échine du dragon, dans une chute à peine amortie par un lit de mousse. Demetra et Aelis virent le corps du roi s'effondrer à côté d'elles, juste de l'autre côté de la patte arrière du dragon, et avant qu'Aelis ait le temps de réagir et de s'assurer qu'il bougeait toujours, Demetra avait bondi en avant, profitant du trouble du dragon pour attraper dans sa main droite le sac d'or et dans sa main gauche la main d'Yvain, qui avait gardé l’œuf du dragon serré contre sa poitrine, et de courir le plus loin possible de la bête.

Les pierres étaient maintenant presque des roches, et le dragon, assommé, tomba avant qu'Aelis n'ait pu s'enfuir à son tour, et tout le poids du corps de la bête s'effondra sur sa jambe.

Toute la troupe était en train de courir vers la sortie, et Aelis était coincée, Arthur gisant à ses côtés. Séli s'aperçut de l'absence du roi et se retourna. Elle jura dans sa barbe. L'or, son mari et ses deux enfants étaient saufs, dans l'ordre de priorité, mais elle ne pouvait décemment pas laisser le roi de Bretagne derrière elle dans une grotte alors qu'il était encore probablement en vie.

Séli fit demi-tour, penchée en avant pour essayer d'éviter la pluie de pierre, qui continuait à s'abattre mais perdait en intensité à mesure que Guenièvre s'éloignait avec le parchemin magique, et arriva miraculeusement jusqu'au dragon sans être touchée. Elle releva Arthur, qui tenait son bras gauche en grognant, donna un coup de main à Aelis pour qu'elle dégage sa jambe de sous le ventre du dragon, et s'élança à nouveau vers la sortie.

Les huit silhouettes devant elle avaient déjà commencé à se glisser par la petite fente d'où ils étaient entrés dans la grotte du dragon.

Séli courait dans leur direction, soutenant Aelis qui sautillait sur un pied, Arthur trottinant misérablement derrière elles.

Ils avaient réussi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Encore désolée pour l'attente, on y est presque !


	8. Chapter 8

\- Combien de fois je vous ai dit de ne pas vous agiter ! Je retourne dans mon labo mais si j'entends du raffut je... Je vous ai à l’œil hein !

Aelis se tourna vers Arthur.

\- Il est toujours comme ça votre pignouf d'enchanteur ?

\- M'en parlez pas, il nous file des vieux remèdes de grand-mère à la con et après il monte sur ses grands chevaux comme s'il avait une méthode hyper pointue... M'enfin bon, ça a l'air de lui faire plaisir de s'occuper de quelqu'un.

Arthur et sa maîtresse étaient allongés sur deux lits de fortunes montés dans une petite pièce attenante au laboratoire de Merlin en guise d'infirmerie du château. Arthur avait l'épaule luxée et une vilaine plaie causée par un rebord de son armure dans sa chute ; Aelis, quant à elle, s'était fait une simple entorse à la cheville quand le monstre était tombé sur sa jambe, et quelques égratignures. Rien que de bien léger pour l'un comme pour l'autre, mais Merlin, qui avait entendu les bruits de couloirs selon lesquels c’était un sort concocté par Elias qui avait permis la réussite de la mission, et ne voulait pas être trop en reste, avait tenu à les garder alités et sous son contrôle, malgré les protestations d'Arthur qui avait quand même autre chose à glander.

Ils étaient les deux seuls blessés de l'expédition, ce qui était un miracle si l'on pensait à la proportion d'incompétents dans la composition de l'équipe partie à la recherche du trésor, et au danger représenté par le fait de dépouiller un dragon, non seulement de son or, mais aussi de ce qui semblait être son unique œuf. Arthur ne savait toujours pas ce qui était passé par la tête d'Yvain, ni comment ce dernier comptait s'en sortir une fois que l’œuf aurait éclos. Il faudrait remédier à cette situation avant qu'elle ne dégénère. Arthur ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec ce machin.

Cependant, quelque chose le turlupinait.

\- Et euh, dites moi... commença-t-il.

Aelis tourna la tête.

\- Vous étiez au courant que ma femme avait réussi à se procurer un sort de pluie de pierres avant de partir ?

\- Alors là, absolument pas, répondit la jeune femme, elle nous a sorti ça de derrière les fagots... D'ailleurs je savais même pas que ça existait les sorts de pluie de pierres en intérieur.

\- Ouais nan mais ça existait pas normalement, mais elle m'a expliqué je sais pas quoi, que ça c'était un prototype d'un nouveau sort qu'Elias vient d'inventer, mais il faut être dans un endroit où y a déjà des pierres, je sais pas quoi, j'ai rien compris. Par contre du coup ça veut dire que l'un de mes enchanteurs manigance des petites combines en secret avec ma femme, et j'aime pas bien ça.

Aelis resta pensive quelques secondes, puis enchaîna :

\- Bon mais du coup il marche, son sort.

Arthur défronça lentement les sourcils, sans pour autant se départir de sa moue boudeuse.

\- Boui, c'est vrai que du coup, il marche. Ça aura été au moins un point positif à tirer de cette journée.

\- Ben ça et le blé, ajouta Aelis.

\- Ça et le blé.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes sans rien se dire. Aelis semblait pensive, l’esprit ailleurs, et Arthur, malgré la quantité d’or qui avait pu s’ajouter aux caisses de l’État, était toujours vaguement vexé qu’autant de choses se soient tramées dans son dos pendant les derniers jours. Toutes ses maîtresses, sa femme et sa belle-mère, et en plus de ça, son enchanteur le plus fiable ! Il avait été convenu que personne ne parlerait de la mise en scène pathétique qui avait été mise au jour d’un côté comme de l’autre, mais Arthur avait aussi du mal à digérer le fait d’avoir été pris doublement en défaut.

Aelis reprit la parole :

\- Moi je trouve quand même que c’était une expérience enrichissante. L’esprit d’équipe, tous ces trucs-là...

\- Eh, mais permettez-moi de vous dire bravo quand même, c’était sacrément courageux de courir vers le dragon comme ça pour essayer de sauver le seigneur Yvain comme ça… C’était une idée ingénieuse, nan franchement je suis impressionné.

Aelis accueillit le compliment d’un signe de la tête, et Arthur marqua une pause.

\- Enfin par contre Demetra vous a un peu laissée tomber, une fois qu’elle a chopé le sac de blé elle s’est tirée en courant en vous laissant là, c’était pas _hyper_ esprit d’équipe ça pour le coup…

Aelis eut un sourire en coin.

\- Oh mais vous inquiétez pas pour ça. Pendant que vous dormiez tout à l’heure elle est passée par ici et elle a bien pris le temps de m’expliquer très très en détail la façon dont elle comptait se faire pardonner plus tard. Dès que votre enchanteur nous laissera sortir d’ici d’ailleurs.

\- Eeeuhh ouais, nan, alors là je crois que je veux pas savoir par contre.

Arthur se gratta la barbe.

\- Enfin quand même, pardon de revenir sur ça mais j’en reviens pas que l’autre psychopathe ait réussi à vous entraîner dans ses machinations débiles.

\- Oui enfin ça va hein, répliqua immédiatement Aelis, on est des grandes filles quand même, on a marché parce qu’on le voulait bien ! Enfin, autant que vous autres quoi.

\- Quand je pense qu’on aurait pu crever à cause d’une dispute de couple entre ces deux empaffés qui n’ont rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de se lancer des défis à la mords-moi le nœud...

\- Ah oui, alors là je vous accorde que, sauf le respect dû à la famille royale sire, Dame Séli et le Seigneur Léodagan sont quand même deux bons gros tarés de pécores – et je sais de quoi je parle.

Aelis se mit à ajuster le bandage qui lui enserrait la cheville d’un air détaché.

\- Il n’empêche que Dame Séli a plus ou moins bien démontré sa théorie, vous trouvez pas ? Moi il me semble que cette expérience devrait vous pousser à envisager une reconsidération du rôle des femmes à la cour, voire même à encourager la formation et le recrutement de femmes chevaliers, ajouta-t-elle en levant le menton.

\- Ah nan mais, moi je suis pas du tout contre le principe hein ! répliqua Arthur. Et même, je vais vous dire : sur le papier ça sonne hyper bien. Mais dans la pratique, ça revient à des effectifs de bras cassés plus importants. Nan, je crois qu’on n’est pas encore prêts pour ce genre d’innovations...

Il jeta un bref regard à sa maîtresse, qui le fixait du coin de l’oeil.

-…Du point de vue de la coordination, tout ça...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà, c'était le dernier chapitre ! Quand je pense que j'avais prévu de boucler cette fic cet été... Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout !


End file.
